wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Homework Machine
The Homework Machine is an Wiki Channel Original Movie set to premiere 2015. The movie is based on the book of the same title."It is much like the book, but more grownup." said Tatertat, the producer and director for the film. Plot When Brenton, Sam, Judy, and Kelsey all get paired up to sit together in homeroom, you would think nothing can happen right...? But when one claims to have a homework machine, their lives change forever. Now the kids that wouldn't be caught dead together... are hanging out, laughing and even flirting with each other; that gets people wondering. And that is the last thing they need. Then everything changes when jealous rises, grades start to drastically change and the machine starts get more powerful then inspected. With the police, teachers, an mysterious stranger all on their tails, will four students be able to stick together or will they be force to be apart? And is a machine that does your homework really worth it? Characters Main Characters *Joseph Brandon as Brenton Damagatchi: '''He is the main focus of the movie, He is the genius behind it all. He is also not really the type of person to have lots of friends, but over time he starts to adjust to the three others. He is always over the top when it comes to school work as well. In science class, when he was asked to create a small catpult, he creates a life size one. The only person he respected him fully before this happened was Judy due to the fact that they are both in advance classes together. *Celeste Banks as '''Judy Douglas: '''She is the typical teacher's pet. She gets awesome grades, but not as good as Brenton. She considers herself very likable, being the person that usually watches drama unfold instead of being in it. She is the observer in the group due to her quiet nature and ususually good hearing. She gets closer to Sam out of most of the group when she discovers that not everyone is of what they seem. *Katy Young as '''Kelsey Donnelly: '''She is kinda the class clown of the bunch. Always there where you need a laugh. She wants nothing more to get out of the place called school. She keeps her grades just above failing so she can stick with the rest of the crowd. She doesnt really seem to get the value of school a lot and doesnt seem to give Brenton or Judy the time of day before all this. *Conner Weston as '''Sam "Snikwad" Dawkins: '''He is the slacker of the group. He sees school as a waste of space. He also tends to rebel from time to time. Sam makes fun of Brenton from time to time but realizes that they are both alike because of the lack of fathers in their lives. His father is in the U.S. army and the group helps him gets through time when he gets bad news on his father's condition on base in Iraq. He is connects the most to Brenton and Judy despite sharing horrible grades with Kelsey, they dont click like him and Judy do. Supporting Characters *Tamar Singh as '''Milner: '''Nobody knows who exactly is intill the end of the film but he plays a important role. He is the first to know about the homework machine outside of the group after spying on the D-squad. He wants in on it but doesnt want to share. He starts to send threatening notes to the crew demanding that they give up the machine. He also causes the breaking point in the movie when he breaks in to try to steal the machine but is caught by Brenton's mom. *Julianna Fox as '''Danielle Jameson: She is not your typical popular chick, she is extremely nice and sweet. But she does have a bad jealous side to her. When her longtime crush, Sam seen with Judy more than he should, she decided that might need to be stop before things get serious. So when she hears about the homework machine, she sees it as the chance to split the pair up. But here's the thing, how do you break a couple up that arent even one...yet? *Maria Santos as Natasha: Best friend to Danielle and has a noticable evil side. Her and Danielle balance each other out and are nice to the majority of the student body. She loves seeing her best friends jealous side and would do anything to get it out. *TBA as Miss Rasmussen: '''She is a first year teacher and teaches science along with homeroom. She is very inexperienced and oblivious to things around including four student behaviors. Considering she has all of them for science, she is the teacher who has to test their knowledge when her D-average students are getting straight 100s on their homework. *TBA as '''Officer Thomas: He is the head officer in the case. He is very specific when it comes to his work in the force. He doesnt believe it when it first told to him that a powerful homework machine exists, but joins the investigation as lead officer when they discover that the machine is indeed real and more powerful then they think. Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Tatertat's projects